


Focused Chaos

by Arai_Meadow (orphan_account)



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Wholesome, elemental hermits au, idk what this is?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Arai_Meadow
Summary: Grian and redstone. Lots of redstone. Let's hope it's actually redstone.





	Focused Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> based off of the elemental hermit au on tumblr!

"If I press this button," He hummed to himself, staring at the mess of redstone in front of him. Dust littered the ground, trailing up some dirt and running into a piston. He gently booped the button, watching as the dust illuminated and sent the piston forward for a moment. He did it a couple more times, simply smiling at what he had completed. It made him happy, even just the simplest redstone, but what was best, he understood it. He understood it, the way the button gave it power, but why the button gave it power was a different question for another night.

Even as simple as it was, he found it amazing. He walked over to the dust, sweeping it up and lining it up across the floor of his base, running it around some of the stray shulker boxes. Wandering back over to the button placed on two stray logs, he bumped it, immediately following the dust lighting up. He paused, watching as it dulled and flicked out. Glancing down the line, it was still lit for another moment. This is what Mumbo said, comparators? No, those were the cursed objects.

Repeaters. Repeat the signal! "Aha!" He smiled, gentle wind blowing outside the base. He fluttered his wings with excitement, bouncing around with joy. He dug through his chests, finding a spare one in a purple shulker box. Upon finding one, he bumped the button with his shoulder, jogging over to where the dust flicked out. Scooping the powder into his hand, he set down the repeater, clicking the button once more to happily find it extended the signal. 

A ding is what brought him out of such focus, although only thinking through the simple circuitry wasn't too hard. He pulled out his communicator, still beaming to himself. He quietly scrolled through the main chat before checking his DM's, noticing how X off-handedly commented about Grian doing something mischievous. When asked why he thought that, he didn't care to explain.

A couple of the others seemed to pick up on what Xisuma was implying, though, how the wind was dancing around just lightly enough it would catch anyone's elytra. Iskall had agreed with X, saying maybe they should check up on him later, seeing as he obviously was doing something evil.

* * *

_**MumboJumbo: **Hey, whatcha up to?_

_**Grian**: Nothing, really, why?_

_**MumboJumbo**: You expect me to believe that? Where are you?_

_**Grian**: My base, but I assure you, you will find I'm not really "up to" anything._

_**MumboJumbo**: I suppose we shall see._

* * *

He chuckled, flipping the communicator back into his pocket. The whole world around him was gentle, dancing, laughing with him in glee. It was all so warm, the world welcoming this new talent he was learning. It really shouldn't have been so okay with this, it was arming him with deadly knowledge, but it was alright, for now.

The rockets gave it away. It was Mumbo, who had really come to check on him. "What is this?" Mumbo landed beside him, pointing at the redstone. The red that dusted his face normally was hidden by actual redstone smudges. It appeared Mumbo was working with the magic dust as well.

After a moment of Grian shuffling, ruffling his wings with slight embarrassment, Mumbo crouched down. He slowly counted, turning to smile at Grian.

"That's the maximum a redstone signal will go!" Mumbo seemed to realize why everyone was having such an easy flight, and Mumbo wasn't going to stop that now. "And you even used a repeater!"

The two beamed at each other for a moment, Mumbo returning Grian's excitement.

Though, it lingered in Mumbo's mind how dangerous Grian could become, the TNT Grian loved to use mixed with redstone, and farms, wild farms-But this was harmless. Grian was having fun, in such a gentle way.

"Watch, Mumbo!" Grian scurried to the end of the trail, setting the piston down. In a rush, he stepped upon the piston, launching himself into the air with a loud flap of his wings, stumbling to the ground in excitement, and pressing the button. He peered around the dirt tower that held the button, watching the trail light up and flicker into the piston, which then extended for a moment. "See?"

Mumbo nodded at Grian, his mind didn't even bring up the idea of how simple it was. Grian was loving it, so Mumbo was loving it, to put it simply. "That was fantastic, Grian!" Grian nodded with excitement, bouncing up and down. Mumbo chuckled for a moment, letting Grian stumble over his own feet in excitement.

* * *

_**MumboJumbo**: I checked on Grian, it's all good._

_**Iskall85**: Like you guys can be trusted._

_**XisumaVoid**: So, should I be worried? I'm still dropping by later._

_**MumboJumbo**: Don't be worried._

_**Grian**: ;)_

* * *

"Now he's definitely going to swing by!" Mumbo giggled, gently swinging at Grian's shoulder.

Grian bounced around, carefully avoiding the messy dust. He felt so proud, and internally, yes, he knew it was simple, but even hearing Mumbo's appraise drove his spirits ever higher. "Let him come! We've got nothing to hide."

"Anything else you can do?" Mumbo raised an eyebrow at Grian, silently wondering if TNT had crossed Grian's mind.

"I know how hoppers work, kinda. And observers, a little bit!" Grian darted over to his messy boxes once more, digging through a couple of them and reappearing next to the redstone with a hopper and chest in hand. Setting them down, lining the hopper up with the chest, and tossing an item into it, he smiled, content when the item reappeared in the chest. "See?"

Gently curling his fingers, the redstone from Mumbo's body that had been entangled in every fiber of cloth and every wrinkle of skin disconnected itself, dulling from being away from the redstone input. He twirled the redstone around himself for a moment, before gently setting it in a line attached to Grian's, leading to the observer. 

* * *

"That's so cool!" Mumbo's farms had held Grian's interest for such a long time now, Mumbo was amazed with himself. The simplest little signal that caused something to happen made Grian more intrigued. Grian rarely focused on anything that wasn't building for such a long period of time, which caused Mumbo to feel honored. 

"So, if I click this button-" Grian was mumbling to himself, now ignoring Mumbo's presence. He lingered next to the button, remembering what Mumbo had told him. 

_ "Do not touch anything unless I say it's okay._ _"_

Turning to Mumbo for permission, Mumbo nodded, growing increasingly impressed with Grian's self-control. Soon enough, he'd back to his antsy, overly-curious self, but for now, this was perfect, he was learning.

"Hey! There you guys are!" Xisuma landed, interrupting Grian's anticipation.

Mumbo turned away from the farm, smiling at X, waving a hello.

Grian, nodding at X, turned back to Mumbo, double-checking for approval. Once granted, he pressed the button, watching the pistons row over the sugarcane and knock it all to the ground. In his mind, he connected the dots. The signal goes to the piston, which somehow moves a whole row of pistons forward, and it repeats and comes back. Observers, do observers make it move?

"Did I just see him ask for permission to touch a _redstone button?_" Xisuma was staring, almost as amazed as Grian.

"He's trying to figure out how it works! He was trying all on his own too!" Mumbo chuckled, watching the gears turn in Grian's head. There was no doubt in Mumbo's mind that Grian had tuned them out now.

"Is that why he was in such a good mood earlier? Did he figure out TNT and redstone can go together?" Xisuma was whispering quietly, watching as Grian malfunctioned upon watching the redstone contraption tick away at grown sugarcane before stopping and loading the sugarcane into chests.

"I don't think so. He was just powering a piston on the floor of his base," Mumbo smiled, watching Grian as he found his way over to the hopper collection system, nodding silently.

"Let's keep it that way."

"I wouldn't be surprised if someone teaches it to him," Mumbo commented, thinking about the number of people Grian could be such a chaotic mess with. The server was going to be in some trouble.

Grian turned back to Mumbo, nodding at him. "Something about observers makes it," He gestured for a moment, words escaping him, "go- go right? Makes it move forward?"

Mumbo simply chuckled, guiding Grian over to the system. This was alright, because for once, the goblin wasn't trying to push the server into a war, ignite something on fire, or be a being of pure chaotic energy. For now, he was focused. For now, he was calm.

**Author's Note:**

> words: 1.4k!  
ahah! something OTHER than ANGST? not possible.


End file.
